Aya's Wish
by Magical Nina
Summary: Aya Hoshino made a wish to forget the ice prince Rei Otohata but hshe got an accident. What will happen next?
1. Aya's Wish

**Aya's Wish**

Aya Hoshino was walking home when she passed by the old park. The wind carried a sobbing sound making her stop walking. She heard the sob once more and concluded that it came from the park. She decided to follow the sound and found a girl about the same age as her sitting on one of the swings, covering her eyes with her palm as she sob.

"Mami?" She called.

The girl stopped crying and turned around in surprise to see Aya, one of her rival's friends. Wiping her tears she summoned her courage and ask.

"Hoshino? What are you doing here?"

Aya smiled at her as she approached the blonde lady. She sat on a swing next to her.

"I always pass by here, as I go home" she said with that sweet smile still on her face.

Mami nodded in understanding. Silence enveloped both the two girls.

"What's wrong?" Aya ask breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"Why were you crying just then?"

"I wasn't crying! I was practicing for the drama club" Mami defended.

Aya shook her head.

"You may be a great actress…but…" Aya looked at the stars. "…I know when a person is shedding real tears…" She continued.

She looked at Mami.

"Maybe because I cry a lot myself" She added as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"But I told you…I was…" Mami cut of her own sentence when she saw Aya shook her head.

"It's alright, I'm not asking you to tell me now, but…if ever you need to let it out, I'm hear to listen and give you comfort like a friend would" She said with a smile.

Mami smiled and nodded.

"It's because of Kotobuki! I know Yuuya likes her it's unfair! I love Yuuya, but he likes her" Mami said sadly.

Aya was surprised by the sudden out burst, she didn't thought that Mami would tell her now. Gaining her posture she smiled sadly.

"Rei also like her" Aya said making Mami look at her.

"He what?"

Aya just nodded.

"He did…I ask him…and he told me frankly…dating me out of pity…I should've known…but I'm not mad at Ran neither at Rei…It's not their fault if he fell for her."

Mami glared at the stars.

"That Kotobuki! What do they see in her?" She asked angrily.

Aya looked at her before answering. "I don't know but I know he didn't saw it in me..."

Mami looked at her sadly.

"Mami? You shouldn't give up…I know Yuuya loves you…I know he does…He may like Ran but he loves you…I know it"

Mami smiled as she looked back at the sky.

"And what about you Ms. Love Expert?"

Aya again shook her head.

"That's the difficult part…I know…I know that if even I try he wont love me, He's different from Yuuya…I just fish I could forget….Forget him…For get the pain…and forget my feelings towards him."

"Aya…" Mami was cut off once again "A shooting star look…darn it's gone!"

Aya giggled at her new companion.

"I didn't get to wish…how about you?"

Aya shook her head with a smile.

"Oh, well… speaking of Kotobuki, she it's lots even 3 plates at a time but she doesn't get fat…why is that?"

Aya giggled once more.

" I don't know, I guess that's her secret"

Mami smiled and stood up.

"You know it's fun talking to you, I hope we could chat much often" She said

Aya smiled as she look up.

"I envy Kotobuki that she found a person like you, It'll be nice if we could become friends as well".

Aya smile never left her face as she stood up.

"I already treated you as one of my friends"

Those sentence made Mami smile once more.

"Come on let's go home" She said while grabbing Aya's hand.

Aya nodded and followed the blonde.

[In the streets of Shibuya]

The two girls were happily chatting when someone pushed Mami to the streets.

"Why you come back here!" she shouted at the running man.

"Mami! Look out!" Aya called out as a car was coming to Mami's way.

Mami's eyes widen and waited for the impact. When she felt something, but it wasn't as hard and painful as she thought, gasps were heard making Mami open her eyes. Mami's lavender eyes widen as she saw Aya laying on the streets bathing in her own blood.

"Aya?" She called out.

Aya didn't answer, tears were falling from her eyes.

"AYAAAA!"


	2. The Result of a Wish

[Mami's Point of View]

It's been a week since Aya's accident and still she was unconscious, I can't bring myself to tell Kotobuki and the others what happened, that's why hired a private inspector to find the culprit who did this to her and also to keep everything a secret.

Day by day nothing's change she remains like a lifeless doll laying on the hospital bed. Everyday I came to this Hospital to be by her side incase she wakes up. I want to thank her for saving my life but I have doubts if the doctors will save hers.

Tit tit… The machine to measure her heart beat goes, everyday I hear the same but I never got tired of hearing this because as long as it beats I know she's fine.

"Aya? Please wake up" I talk to her once more like what I do everyday I visit, the doctor said it will help.

"Aya, Kotobuki will kill me if she sees you like this"

Still no response from her.

"Aya please wake up" I begged as tears started falling from my eyes.

A moan was heard which made me look at her. I stood up to face her.

"Aya?"

She groaned and opened her eyes suddenly.

"W-Who are you?" She asked.

My eyes widen.

"W-Who am I?" She said in a scared tone.

"Aya calm down, it's me…Mami" I explained.

"Where am I? Get me out of this" She said panicking and remove some of the wires connected to her body.

"Aya don't…" I said stopping her.

Suddenly she stopped like a robot that had obeyed my command. She clasp her head then laid down.

"AAAHH!" She shouted.

Suddenly she stopped once again.

"Tiiiiiiit" came the sound of the machine which measures her heart beat.

I recovered from my shock and called the doctors.

"Help! Doctor!" I shouted from inside the room, tears streaming from eyes.

Nurses and doctors came to see the situation.

"Clear" The doctor said as he tried to revive eye's heart beat.

"Clear" I heard him again.

A nurse gently pushed me outside.

"Please miss wait there." She said

"But she's my friend, I need to be there, I need to…" I was cut off when she gave me a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

"I know how you feel miss, but you got to trust us, we'll do what ever we can to help your friend there." She said.

I look down at the ground and nodded, I heard the door closing knowing that she went in. I waited for the doctors to come out.

{An Hour Later} The doctors and nurses came out. I saw the nurse who calmed me gave a smile, but it wasn't just a smile it was a smile full of sadness. My heart felt heavy as one of the doctors approached me. He had red hair and golden eyes, he was the youngest doctor among the group who came in.

"Miss? Are you a friend of the patient?" He asked.

I nodded in response.

"May I know what happened?" He asked. "Some of the wires were detached…"

"She woke up a while ago… she can't remember anything…she panicked and removed the wires…then suddenly she hold her head tight then screamed… then...s-she stopped" I stated beginning to get scared at the recollection of the memory tears came out from my lavender eyes once again.

He nodded in understanding.

"It's possible that she got amnesia" He said

"Then that means…she doesn't remember anything?"

He nodded

"You must tell her parents about her condition, she…"

I cut him off "Her parents died a month ago in an accident, her relatives had died as well."

"I see…" He said becoming silent

"I'm afraid to tell you that your friend is in critical condition, if she is not transferred to a hospital she won't survive." He said out of the blue.

My eyes widen in surprise.

"Then, that means she isn't dead?"

The doctor shook his head "We managed to save her but if something like this happens once again I'm afraid we can't do anything."

I nodded as new tears came out from eyes, tears full of happiness.

"When should she be transferred?" I asked wiping my tears.

"As soon as possible would be much better" he said.

I thought for a while.

"Doctor? May I ask you a favor?" I asked being serious "This would be for the better both for Aya's sake and her friends."

The doctor nodded.

"As long as it is legal" He said with a chuckle.

I smiled and nodded.


	3. Once a sunny day

{No one's point of view}

The sun was shining brightly and hotter than ever.

"I wonder where she is?" a blonde headed maiden girl asked her friends.

"It's been two weeks and there still no sign of her" she added.

Her red-headed friend just nodded, she had been quite depress about her best friends disappearance.

"Otohata! What did you do now?!" She shouted at the guy sitting right in front of her.

The ice-prince glared at her and looked at another direction before closing his eyes.

"Am I always the one to be blamed when ever she disappears?" He asked and took a sip on his drink.

Veins popped on Ran's head and clutch his hand into a fist.

"Yes!" She eyed the ice prince sharply.

Rei eyed his friend sharply as well, and soon they were have a glaring contest.

Both Miyu and Yuuya had anime sweat drop.

"A-ah I think Rei's right Ran, after all we don't really know the reason she has for not showing up." Miyu said trying to calm her friend down.

Ran crossed her arms and sat down angrily. "Fine" she muttered with a 'hmph"

Rei look at the other direction as well.

"I wonder what really happened…did you call her cellphone?' Yuuya ask in a serious way.

Miyu only nodded as she got worried once more.

"I called her a couple of times but I suppose it's turn off" She said with a heavy sigh.

Yuuya nodded in understanding.

"I see." He said while rubbing his temples.

"Oh, yeah! Second place? I haven't seen Mami for quite a while, where is she?" she ask suddenly out of the blue.

Yuuya sadden a little.

"Yeah, she's depress for some reason and she wouldn't tell me why" he sighed heavily.

He rest his head on the table. "Not only that, when ever I try to visit she's always gone." He sighed once again.

Ran laughed and patted his back. "I guess Mami doesn't like you anymore." She joked which made Yuuya even depress.

"Ran! You aren't helping!" Miyu scolded.

Rei look at his friend and shrugged.

"_Are you Ms. Hoshino's friends?"_ a voice asked.

All four of them eyed the direction of the voice and saw a man with brown hair.

"Yes! And you are?!" Ran ask angrily.

"Shouting at one person is not very polite." He said with a smirk.

"RAN!" Miyu scolded. "Sorry about that" Miyu apologized for her friend's rudeness.

The man looked at her and nodded.

"Please take a sit." Miyu offered.

"Naaah, I won't take long, I just want to tell you that your friend…Ms. Hoshino…Is dead." He said with voice full of sorrow.

Ran grabbed his shirt.

"You take that back! Aya's not dead!" she demanded.

The man slapped her hand and glared at her.

"If you can't take the news in don't blame your anger on me, I'm just here to deliver the news."

"You're lying!" she glared.

"Think whatever you want like I said I'm only here to deliver the news…and give you this." He reached something from his pocket and toss it to the red-headed maiden.

Ran examined it, it was their friendship necklace.

"But that's…" Miyu said with wide eyes looking at the necklace.

"That's something we found in the accident that cause her death."

"What do you mean?" It was Yuuya's turn to speak.

"The victim, Ms. Hoshino, died in a hit and run incident."

All were shock but Rei didn't show it.

"Where is her body then?" Ran asked while bangs covered her eyes to prevent her friends from seeing her teary eyes.

The man only looked away.

"One of her friends wanted her body to be cremated." He said.

Everyone's eyes widen.

"What?! Who? Why?" Miyu ask.

The man put his hand on his pocket and turned around.

"I'm only here to deliver the news, it is not my place to tell you the details." He said before he left.

Ran sat down in defeat. Miyu started to sob and both Yuuya and Rei started to take the news in.

"Darn it…" Ran mumbled in frustration she balled her fist clutching the necklace on her hand.

Miyu started to sob.

"T-That's why Aya never answered her phone, it must've been destroyed by the accident." She cried.

She covered her face with her hands.

"M-Miyu…" Ran looked at her crying friend and hugged her.

Yuuya could only look at them not knowing what to do. As for Rei…he has his own thoughts.

'I don't believe any of these.' He said in his mind. 'It can't be, no it shouldn't be!' he thought angrily.

He stood up all of a sudden.

"Uh, Rei? Where are you going?" Yuuya asked.

"I'm heading home." He said before he left.

Yuuya tried to stop him but he was gone.

[Meanwhile]

Rei was trying to caught up with the man who left but he couldn't find him.

'Damn' He thought.

He was about to give up when he came upon an alley, he heard a familiar voice which made him stop and listen.

"Did you tell them?" a woman's voice was heard.

"Yes, they were all shock." said a man's voice.

'It's the guy from the restaurant but who is he talking to?' he asked himself.

"I see" the woman said. "Thank you for the job well done." She added.

"Happy to help Ms. Honda." The man said.

Rei's eyes widen. 'Mami?!' He thought in shock.

"Well, I must be going." He heard her say.

He heard footsteps leaving but was stopped…

"Are you sure about this ?" He asked.

"Yes, it's for the best, for everyone's sake."

He heard her again. 'What does she mean by that?' He thought before turning to leave.

Suddenly it started raining. Once a warm sunny afternoon became a cold rainy day.

----------------------------------End Of Chapter---------------------------

Sorry about this…If you have suggestions tell me okays?


	4. Wait

Wait

"Otohata-kun. . ." A voice was heard from the darkness.

"Otohata-kun. . ." It called once more with the same gentleness in its tone.

Suddenly, the owner of the voice's appeared. She had long black hair that reaches her mid back and her hazel eyes were full of gentleness and care.

"Aya?" The ice prince called recognizing her.

She smiled at him and nodded.

"Where have you been? Kotobuki and Yamazaki had been worried about you. . ." He said as he took a step closer to her.

She looked down and tears started to fall which made Rei stop on his tracks.

"It's Ran, right? You like her. . ."

"Wha- Aya. . ."

She looked at the ice prince, her eyes filled with tears.

"You only date me because of pity. It's the same as dying!" She shouted before running away.

"No! Aya!" Rei called out but it was too late. She was hit by a car, scarlet liquid filled the street.

Rei's body grew numb, he couldn't move.

"What did you do now?!" Ran's voice was heard.

"W-Why do you have to hurt her?" it was Yamazaki.

"I can't believe this, Rei." Yuuya looked at him with disbelief.

"I didn't do anythi-"

"You led her to her death!" Ran shouted at him.

"No I didn't, she-"

"-got hurt because of you!" Miyu finished his sentence for him.

Rei Otohata looked around for someone who'd help him then he saw Aya far away looking at him with those teary hazel eyes.

"Otohata-kun. . ." She whispered before disappearing.

"NO! Aya!" He said trying to reach her but the same man from the restaurant was taking her away. He glanced at Rei and grabbed her necklace then threw it to him.

The sound of the metal dog tag necklace made the ice prince wake up. He was covered in sweat as he looked around. He was inside his room. He sighed heavily as he looked at his digital clock which shows that it was 9:30 am sighing once more as he lay down once again.

'A dream. . .' he said in his mind. 'It's been a year now and she kept hunting me in my dreams.'

'Why? It's not my fault she died. . .'

"You only date me because of pity. It's the same as dying!" her voice echoed in his head. He groaned and cover his face with his pillow intending to stop the 'her' image from coming to view.

His phone rang all of a sudden. Another groan escaped from his lips as he lazily grabbed it and pressed answer.

"Hello! Oto-chi! We'll have a gathering later on Aya's house better be there at 10 o'clock sharp or I'll hunt you!" Kotobuki's voice was heard from the other line. He didn't have time to decline for the red-head gal had already hung up.

He sighed once again. 'I forgot, today's her birthday.' He said as he got up to get ready.

'Darn that Kotobuki is a pain in the neck.'

[Meanwhile at Aya's house]

"Where's that stupid Rei! It's already 11:30! He's late!" The red-headed gal asked as he tapped his right foot impatiently.

"Ran relax, he'll be here." Her blonde haired friend said in attempt to calm her.

"Where is he? I called his phone already but he won't answer." Yuuya stated.

"Maybe Oto-chi fell asleep." Tatsuki said coming up with a theory.

"Whatever it is he better have a good excuse."

And as if on cue the ice prince appeared with that same bored look on his face.

"Yo! Rei I thought you'd never come." Yuuya greeted him.

"Why are you late?!"

"You called 9:30 in the morning just after I woke up telling me to come at 10 o'clock sharp and the distance from my house to Aya's is not that near." Rei said while glaring at Ran.

Ran tried to take in all her anger as the ice prince explained. She said and grumpily opened Aya's door.

"Never mind her she thought you would never come that's why she's pissed."

Rei only nodded as all of them followed the Ran inside.

They sat at her living room.

"Aya-chan! Happy birthday" Miyu greeted Aya's picture as she placed her gift on the table. "We miss you so much. I hope you don't mind our sudden visit."

Ran placed her gift at the table as well. "I came to give you that and to return this." She said while showing her a notebook. "Thanks for lending it to me though I didn't opened it." She laughed while scratching her head.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Aya-ppe! This is from me!" Tatsuki said while putting his gift on the table.

"Aya-chan! We miss you so much, but I know you're watching us up there don't worry we're fine." Yuuya started. "Happy birthday, this is from me." And like the others he placed his gift on the table as well.

Now, it was the ice prince's turn. They all look at him which made him raise his brow.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna give her something?" Ran asked.

"You told me to come here, you never said to buy a gift." He said coolly.

"It's Aya's birthday! You should know that!" Ran said while grabbing his collar. You don't need me to remind you!"

Rei glared at her.

"Why? She's not even gonna receive it anyway." He answered her.

"Why I ought to-" she was about to punch him when Miyu stopped her.

"Miyu!"

"Ran! Do you think Aya would like this?!" Ran's eyes widen when she heard Aya's name.

She looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. . ."

Yuuysa sighed, he was holding his breath as the two fought.

"Rei! You could've at least bought something." Yuuya scolded his friend but he only got a 'hn' as a reply which made him sigh.

"Sorry about him Ran."

"I forgot to ask Yuuya, where's Mami by the way? I haven't seen her for a long time." Miyu asked all of a sudden.

"Oh! Yeah! Shibuya had been quiet for a while."

All looked at the Ice prince's friend as he tried to answer the given question. He looked down as he opened his mouth.

"Mami left the country last year, she said she needed to do something there and I haven't seen her since then."

Rei's eye's widen as he recalled the past, the conversation between her and the man from the restaurant.

"Where did she go?" Rei asked out of the blue.

All looked at him oddly.

"She went to London I'm planning to visit her though." Yuuya grinned.

"Wow! That's sweet Yuuya." Miyu clasp her hands together.

"Mind if I tag along?" Rei asked?

"Nani? Doushite?"

"I want to find out something there. . . "

"What?" Ran asked.

"None of your business."

"Why I-"

"Ran!" Miyu stopped her before she could finish.

Ran became quiet.

"Yuuya?"

"Sure. It'll be fine and I'm sure Mami wouldn't mind."

"I want to go too!" Ran demanded.

"Me too! Me too!" Tatsukichi jumped up and down.

"Well I always wanted to see London." Miyu stated.

"But-" Yuuya was cut off. "the more the merrier, right second place?" Ran patted his back.

He sighed heavily before nodding.

"Look at the time, it's already 12:30" Miyu looked at the wall clock.

"Oh no! Mom's gonna kill me! It's my turn to cook!" Ran shouted before running off.

"Wait Ran! I want to cook lunch for Yamato-kun too." Miyu ran off as well.

"Got to go." Tatsukichi said before he left.

"Well I'm off. I need to buy the tickets." Yuuya left as well.

Rei was all alone in Aya's house. He stared at her picture. She was wearing a simple white dress as her hair fell gracefully she gave that cheerful smile that he couldn't see when ever she's with him. He was never good with words, that's why he couldn't make her smile that way.

"Well I'm off as well." He said ready to stand up. "Oh, I forgot to give you this." He said as he put a small box on the table. "Happy birthday Aya may you be happy always." He said before leaving. He glanced at her picture one more time before closing the door.

{London}

"Happy Birthday Sayaka." A short blond hair maiden greeted her friend as she handed her gift to her.

"Thank you, Nina" A black haired girl replied as she took her present from her placing it carefully on a table.

Nina smiled widely and hugged her.

"Here's my present Saya." Another girl with long brown hair said as she handed Saya her gift.

"Thanks Ayu."

"Aya, Tanjoubi Omedetou" A guy with brunette hair said.

Sayaka smiled at him.

"Here" He handed her the gift. Her hazel eyes looked at his emerald ones.

"Thank you so much Yuta-kun"

Yuta smiled a little, she was the only one who can make him do this.

"So? Aya are you having fun?" A familiar voice asked out of the blue.

"Mami-rin" Sayaka hugged her. "I'm so glad you came."

Mami couldn't help but smile as she hugged her friend.

They let go and smiled at each other. Sayaka grab her hand and led her to the living room where they can talk for a while.

"So how have you been?" Mami asked.

"I'm fine, I hadn't regained some of my memory yet but I'm pretty sure Yuta looks familiar." She stated as she rub her temples.

Mami smiled but behind that a frown formed on her face.

"That's good, just be patient Saya you'll retrieve your memory soon.

Sayaka gave her a smile and nodded. "Thank you so much Mami-rin, if it weren't for you I don't know what would have happened to me. I apologize for the trouble though."

Mami shook her head and smiled. "Celebrating your birthday is no big of a deal."

"But throwing a huge party is."

"You're my friend and I want to see you happy."

"Thanks again Mami-rin, you're the best" Sayaka hugged her once again.

"Hey! Aya, Nina's looking for you." Yuta's voice was heard as he interrupted the two girls.

"I'll just go and see her."

Mami nodded with a smile as she looked at Sayaka drag Yuta back to the party.

'She remembered Yuta? Well, it's no wonder, he looked like that jerk.' She said in her mind.

'It's been a year since the incident I wonder how's my Yuuya.' She sighed.

"Mami-rin come on join us!" She heard Saya's voice calling which made her smile.

'But I can't leave her, wait a little longer Yuuya-kun, I'll see you when it's time.' She thought as she headed to the party.

{At Shibuya}

'Mami-chan I'll see you soon I promise.' Yuuya thought as he looked at the tickets for the last time. He put them in his pocket and closed it.

'You don't have to wait longer, I'm coming.' He thought as he lay down and drifted to sleep.

= = =End off Chapter = = =


End file.
